


seasons of love

by saltandsunshine



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandsunshine/pseuds/saltandsunshine
Summary: collection of yunjae drabbles





	1. halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1389632/seasons-of-love-drabbles-jaejoong-yunho-yunjae)

  
"You're back," Changmin said, sipping his beer as he loosened the tie of his pilot costume.  
  
"Had a little fun, did you?" Yoochun teased, face breaking into a grin as he took in Yunho's appearance - hair mused and a hint of red lipstick around his mouth, looking a little out of place on his Zoro ensemble.  
  
Yunho just smirked and took the nearest shot glass, downing the drink inside. "Where's Junsu?" he asked.  
  
"Probably dancing."  
  
"Or entertaining his guests. Oh, wait. I see his bright pink hair coming towards us."  
  
"Hey, guys," Junsu chirped. "I want you to meet someone. This is Jaejoong. He just transferred to our uni," he said, gesturing towards a gorgeous male dressed as a vampire. "And these are my friends. Changmin, Yoochun, and Yunho."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jaejoong greeted them. The smile he gave Yoochun and Changmin was polite but turned coquettish when he locked eyes with Yunho.  
  
The rest of the group watched confused as Jaejoong approached Yunho and reached his hand out to cup his face.  
  
"Sorry I got some of my lipstick on you," he apologized, using his thumb to wipe the corner of the other's mouth.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jungdeeks/status/1057283985204633602)  
>   
> first four drabbles were written for [jungdeeks](https://twitter.com/jungdeeks)  
> 


	2. gala

  
"How do I look?" Jaejoong asked, buttoning his maroon Gucci suit.  
  
Han Geng glanced at him for a split second before focusing on his phone again. "Not bad."  
  
The younger frowned. _Not bad?_ He was all dolled up and dressed to kill and all he got was a 'not bad?'  
  
He turned around and faced the mirror, frown deepening as he checked his appearance. Now that he looked closely, his eye makeup did sort of clash with his suit. Well, that wouldn't do. He needed to look his absolute best tonight.  
  
Jaejoong hurriedly took his clothes off and draped them over the couch, uncaring that he was practically naked in the middle of his walk-in closet and that his friend was sitting just a few feet away.  
  
took a bespoke velvet suit jacket and held it up. "Is this better?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"You're not even looking!" Jaejoong whined while putting his chosen outfit on.  
  
I don't know why you're fussing so much. Jung Yunho will still find you beautiful no matter what you wear."  
  
I'm not just trying to look good," he retorted. "I want to get _laid_."  
  
Han Geng snorted. "Well, you look delectable. Now come on, Cinderella. Your carriage is waiting."  
  



	3. missing you

  
Yunho made his way towards the bed and crouched down next to it, smiling at the sight of his slumbering mate clutching his orange hoodie tightly in his embrace.  
  
Jaejoong must have missed him. He had been away on a business trip and it was the first time they had been apart for so long since they mated a few months ago.  
  
He brushed the back of his hand against the other's cheek and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Yunho?" Jaejoong groaned, eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
The omega just smiled and lifted himself up on one elbow to give his alpha a kiss. "Welcome home."  
  
Yunho cupped his cheek and returned the gesture. "Go back to sleep. I'll just take a quick shower."  
  
Jaejoong hummed sleepily and lay back down.  
  
It didn't take long for Yunho to join his husband on their bed. Slipping under the covers, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, heart swelling with affection when Jaejoong turned around to snuggle against his chest.  
  
"I missed you," the omega murmured.  
  
"I missed you too," Yunho replied, kissing the top of his mate's head.  
  



	4. friends

  
“You think I want all of this? You think I care about your world and that I actually _will_ marry you?” Yunho regretted the words as soon as he said them, guilt creeping into him when he saw the hurt in Jaejoong’s eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth to apologize but the other turned on his heel and walked away. Sighing, he went to follow Jaejoong and found the other under his favorite cherry tree. Yunho slowly made his way towards the prince and wordlessly sat beside him, neither of them looking at the other.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Yunho started. “It’s just- Everything’s been overwhelming. It’s not easy being told that you’re part fay and that you’re a prince who’s been prophesied to save a world you knew nothing about until weeks ago.”  
  
Jaejoong pulled his knees up to his chest, twirling a fallen leaf between his fingers. “I understand. It’s a lot to take in and deal with. I should have been more understanding. I’m sorry as well.”  
  
A few minutes passed in silence until Jaejoong spoke again.  
  
“You know, I protested my betrothal to you. I pleaded with my parents and asked them to cancel it but they refused. I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with someone I didn’t know,” he paused, turning to face Yunho. “But then I got to know you and I thought that if it’s you, I wouldn’t mind.” Jaejoong smiled at him. “I’ve grown to like you these past few weeks we spent together and I can’t imagine not having you by my side. But I guess I can still spend the rest of my life with you… though not how I initially pictured it.”  
  
Yuhno looked at him, confused.  
  
“You said we’re friends, right? Even if you don’t live here we’ll still see each other. I can visit you in the human world and you can come visit me here… that is.. if you want to. We can do that, right? You said we’re friends.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Yunho replied, eyebrows furrowing at the pang in his chest. “We’re friends, after all.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the uncreative titles


	5. fansign

  
“Hi!”  
   
Jaejoong uttered a shy ‘hello,’ mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering in front of his idol, and placed the photobook he brought on the table.  
  
“What’s your name?” Yunho asked.  
  
“Jaejoong,” he answered.  
  
Yunho gave him another smile before uncapping the marker and signing the photobook.  
  
“Is it your first time to come to my fan meet?”  
  
Jaejoong’s brows furrowed. “I’m sorry?”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before,” Yunho clarified, looking up from the photobook he was signing. “I tend to remember most of my fans. Just by their faces though. My memory’s pretty good but not _that_ good... And I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered you,” he said, smirking at the fan.  
  
Jaejoong felt his face get warm at the actor's words.  



	6. valentine's chocolate

  
"Special Valentine's Day delivery for Jung Yunho's special someone"  
  
"And who might that be?" Jaejoong asked cheekily as soon as the door opened, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.  
  
Yunho gave the rock singer a peck on the lips. "Just the most beautiful man on earth."  
  
"Can you _please_ do that once we're inside?" Changmin groaned, pushing his way past the couple.  
  
Jaejoong rolled his eyes playfully at the youngest and pulled his boyfriend inside his apartment.  
  
"These are for you. I made them myself," Yunho said, handing Jaejoong the box he was holding.  
  
"You're so sweet." The older kissed his cheek and took one of the cute but sloppily decorated chocolate truffles, scrutinizing them. "These aren't bath soaps, are they?" he teased.  
  
Changmin snorted, walking back into the living room after raiding the fridge. "I don't think the taste would be that much different."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day, everyone :)


End file.
